The Joys of Maiden's Peak
by RosenQuill
Summary: The Joys of Maiden's Peak look after each other, especially when the stresses of the job wear them down. Joy x Joy Lemon


**The Joys of Maiden's Peak**

Not many people really pay attention to the Nurse Joy in a Pokémon Centre. It's funny, but because we all look the same, people also don't really think of us as individuals. But take my advice – if you ever date a Joy, always, always remember that we're as different from our sisters and cousins and aunts as you are from your brothers and cousins and uncles. And we don't always get on. You'll never see it in public, but in private we have our own family feuds just like everyone else. Not me and Mom, though. We've always been very close.

My mother runs the Maiden's Peak Pokémon Centre, along with my auntie Susan. When I graduate from nursing school I'll get to start my internship at another Pokémon Centre, probably with one of my other aunts. That won't be for another three years, when I turn twenty-one. I'll miss being away when that time comes. So when I got back from school, the first thing I did was run up to the apartment where we live above the Pokémon Centre. Auntie Susan was on shift, so Mom was off-duty in the lounge.

Our family tends to age very well. I don't know why, because being a Nurse is very stressful, but we just don't show our age as much as other women. Mom was in her forties, and she looked _good _at forty-something. In her jeans and sweater you can see the difference between us more easily – we both have the same Nurse Joy pink hair with those big loops, and the same blue eyes, but Mom's still taller than me. Today she looked so tired and fed up, slumped on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and gave me a surprised look. "Oh, Chloe. I didn't hear you come in."

"What's the matter?" I asked again. I don't like seeing Mom like this. She tries to hide it, I think. Maybe she thinks that she still needs to protect me.

"It's nothing, dear. Just been a long day … a lot of trainers could stand to learn some manners."

I dumped my bag and apron by the door and sat down next to her. The run up to the Summer's End festival was always a busy time, and there was something about the festival that made visiting trainers ruder than ever. I put my arms around Mom's neck and cuddled her close. She slipped her arms round my middle, stroking my hair with one hand. "Want me to make dinner tonight?" I asked.

"No, dear," Mom answered without breaking away, "You take time to wind down after school."

She squeezed my middle. "Love you."

"I love you too," I said, and we broke apart. Mom smiled at me, but I could see that she was still stressed out. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, letting it linger a little. "Maybe I can do something else to help you relax."

"Chloe, dear, you don't have to," Mom protested automatically.

"Maybe I want to," I countered, moving my kiss down to the corner of her mouth. I gently ran my hand over her thigh. Mom let out a tiny, frustrated little noise, and then my lips pressed against hers.

We were always very close.

Our lips met once, twice, three times, and Mom gasped out "Yes! Yes, please!" Her mouth opened beneath mine. I let her swing me on top so that I was straddling her – our breathing came in hurried gasps as we made out. My tongue slipped out and caressed hers, Mom accepted it hungrily and I obligingly increased the depth of our kissing. Today, I was determined to make her happy.

As our tongues stroked and struggled I reached down with a questing hand, finding Mom's chest and giving it a firm squeeze. There was a good handful to be had, mmm, there surely was. Mom's tits were so gorgeously soft, it was no hardship to massage and fondle them while her tongue slid against mine …

I had to get her sweater off.

Mom, however, had similar ideas, fumbling at the buttons of my blouse. I smiled mischievously, and leaned back to help. "All of it, baby," Mom said, and off came my bra, flung aside with my blouse. Her gaze trailed down to my little boobs, with their pink nipples. The left one was a bit bigger than the other. I'd inherited that from her. She pulled me towards her with both hands and drew her wonderful wet tongue up my left breast and across my nipple. Her tongue swirled and flickered, sending a shiver through me that made me giggle with delight.

"Oh, _Mom_," I gasped as she took my nipple into her mouth. It suddenly occurred to me that I had meant to be giving _her_ all the attention this time. "Mom, Mom," I said urgently, "It's your turn."

She opened her mouth to argue but I quickly and firmly pushed her back down onto the sofa and stopped her arguments with a kiss. When I drew away she licked my lips a couple of times. Wow, I thought, she really must be horny. I grabbed her tits with both hands. "Let me at them!" I demanded.

It was like Mom couldn't wait to get them out – she hauled off her sweater while I unhooked her bra. Her tits were like bigger versions of mine, slightly lopsided with light pink areolas. I scooted down onto the couch to get comfy. Taking Mom's chest in both hands I slowly massaged her tits, enjoying the silky softness of them beneath my fingers. Mom gasped and licked her lips fretfully, and I set to work, licking the valley between her tits before moving on to one boob then the other, slowly zeroing in on her nipples.

Suddenly Mom cracked. "Please!" she whined, "Just suck me!"

I gave her another mischievous smile, switching to her left nipple and giving it a wet lick before I took it into my warm mouth. At the same time I reached down and fumbled at her jeans, undoing the top button with some difficulty as I alternately sucked each of my Mom's nipples.

"Oh, keep going sweetie," Mom insisted, twining her fingers in my hair. I stopped sucking her for just long enough to pull away her jeans and panties. We locked eyes for a moment. There was a hungry look in Mom's eyes. No-one else ever gave me that look, that look that just said _I want you! _Gently, I slid my hands up her thighs and spread her legs apart.

What I didn't do was plunge my tongue right into her folds. Given the kind of mood Mom was in she might have welcomed it, but I wanted to tease her just a little bit more before I tasted her pussy. Instead I kissed and licked her thighs, working my way along her skin, getting nearer and nearer to her pussy. She already wet, and getting wetter, her labia a deep, inviting pink. I ran my hands alongside her folds, not directly touching them but stretching and massaging to warm her up. Mom panted and whimpered, playing with her tits anxiously while I teased her. Suddenly, I leaned down and drew my tongue along her wet pussy from the bottom to the very top.

Mom moaned in pleasure and relief. I took the briefest of moments to moisten my mouth and then I was down in her pussy, laying my mouth over her clit and sucking gently while I played my tongue over her velvety pussy lips. I was relentless, occasionally sucking harder, sometimes stopping to give her big licks all over. Mom moaned and panted and writhed – her hands stroked and tugged at my hair, cries of "Baby, _yes!_" escaped from my Mom's mouth and I could feel myself heating up as well. With great effort I resisted the urge to reach down and rub my own pussy.

Mom's moans were building as I licked her. She started trying to grind against my mouth, and I could hear her heartbeat from the blood pumping in her legs. I stopped lapping at her labia and held my mouth over her clit as she worked herself into a shuddering, gasping orgasm. Her deep, cathartic breaths told me that it was time to wind down, so I lovingly tasted Mom's pussy for a last time before I let her hold me close. I could feel her heart beating fast and strong against my own chest.

She kissed me – nose, cheek, mouth, with a little tongue play – and sighed contentedly.

"You're a good daughter. I love you," she said.


End file.
